nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
No More Heroes
|system1JP = December 6, 2007 |system1EU = March 14, 2008 |system1AU = March 20, 2008 |system1KO = July 9, 2009 |accessory1 = Nunchuk |genre = Action-adventure, beat 'em up |ESRB = M |PEGI = 16 |CERO = D |USK = 16 |ACB = M |GRAC = 18 |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} No More Heroes is an exclusive title for the Wii that was developed by the cult favorite Grasshopper Manufacture, creator of games such as Contact and Killer7 for the Nintendo DS and GameCube respectively, among others. While the game does have similarities to that of Killer7, it is basically an entirely new video game that is based around a new gameplay setup and engine. Gameplay You play as Travis Touchdown using a main weapon known as a Beam Katana, and some melee attacks as well as some wrestling moves, to obtain money (known as LB Dollars) to reach the next ranking fight, making the game's plot advance. In this "Ranking Fight" You'll be faced with a stage of enemies wielding various weapons (Guns, Beam katanas, Axes, Torches, etc.) and the actual ranking fight as the climax to the stage. Combat Fighting your opponents can be done through various actions with the Wii remote. To lock onto one of your enemies, you'll have to press the Z button. Next, you'll be able to perform a wide variety of attacks, and once your target has been killed, a slot at the bottom of the screen will appear which, if they all match, will bring Travis into a sort of hyper mode which contorts his abilities into a much stronger character. While this happens, a small tiger sprite on the top right will run to a goal post, and once he gets there the hyper mode will turn off. Your primary way to fight is with your Beam Katana, which you can perform multiple different slashes with depending on the way you use the Wii remote and nunchuck attachment. Eventually the power in your beam sword will run out, in which case you'll have to press the "1" button and you will have to shake the Wii Remote in a masturbatory fashion, which will start to charge up the sword. While doing this, you'll be open to attacks. Oftentimes a weapon of an antagonist and the sword of Travis' will clash, and when this occurs a mode called Weapons Clash mode starts up. To become the victor during this segment of the game, the player will have to rotate the Wii remote in circles as fast as possible. Development Development on No More Heroes initially started in February of 2006, though planning started during the holiday season of 2005. Originally Suda was going to create this game for the Xbox 360, though a good friend of his, Yasuhiro Wada of Marvelous Entertainment, told him that this concept would be perfect for the Wii (then known as Revolution), which had been announced in September 2005. Suda took his advice and thus his planning was merged over to the new, as of yet unreleased, console. In April 2006 the team started to talk about character models and the environments. A month later the art team worked for five days every week working on the game's art. It wasn't until late next year would the team be finished with their art project. Then in August they developed a trailer for the game which would be debuted at next month's Tokyo Game Show - a year after the Wii's remote was revealed. Category:Wii games Category:2008 video games Category:No More Heroes Category:Ubisoft games Category:Games published by Ubisoft Category:Grasshopper Manufacture games Category:Marvelous Entertainment games Category:Rising Star games Category:CyberFront games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Beat 'em ups